The invention relates in particular to the doors for an aircraft, particularly for a helicopter, enabling the pilot and the passengers to get into and get out of them. Doors are known which are composed of two leaves which open respectively upwards and downwards, towards the outside of the aircraft.
Even if the doors enable distributing the forces on the whole of the fixing points of the two leaves on the helicopter cabin as well as minimizing being held by the wind in comparison with a door composed of only one leaf, the opening and closing of such doors is longer and more tiresome since it is necessary to handle each of the two leaves one after the other and in precise order in order to carry out a closing ensuring the safety of the aircraft in flight.
Furthermore, the lower leaf of such doors requires the use of a landing skid on which is fixed a step of significant bulk. This is harmful to the aerodynamics of the aircraft.
The invention has the objective of solving the disadvantages mentioned above by proposing a door with two leaves for which the opening and closing are made easier and which ensures an access for the passengers to board the cabin without requiring bulky steps.